


Cohabitation

by Hannah



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boundary negotiations, compromises, and mutual understandings.</p><p>Originally written for Petra as part of a drabble exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation

Not that Leonard would have guessed it, but married life seemed to suit Sheldon. It suited Leonard, at any rate – he got the apartment as a Hobbit-style wedding gift, and Steven played a mean Slivers deck on the new Thursday Magic nights. And he’d read over the adapted house-guest contract when Sheldon suggested he stay with him for the conference instead of finding a hotel, and it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been, even if he’d had to get it notarized with a witness present. Leonard had half-expected he’d need to bring his own orange juice for breakfast, or reimburse Sheldon and Amy for miscellaneous expenses, but apparently that wasn’t in the spirit of being a good host. Giving tours was, at least to first-time guests.

“And this is my bedroom.”

Leonard peered in, the place a neat replica of the one Sheldon left behind several months earlier, just shunted through space. He glanced at Amy, who nodded and stood up a little straighter and led him to the next room down the hall.

“And this is my bedroom.”

“Huh.”

“Honestly, Leonard. There’s no need to follow social conventions just for the sake of upholding typical mores.”

“Precisely,” Sheldon said. “We may be married, but that’s no reason for us to share a bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded. “I can see why you wouldn’t want that.”

Sheldon sighed, then turned to Amy. “And if someone such as Leonard can understand this, why not my mother?”

“Give her time.”


End file.
